Chosen of Mystra: First Among Servants of Midgard and Alagaesia
by Emrys386
Summary: HP-PS/WOT/IC/Tolkien Books: Luthien had a twin sister... however, seconds after birth, she was taken from them to be merged with stillborn babe Persephone Morgaine Potter by Mandos at the behest of Eru Iluvatar. Because if that hadn't of happened Arda as we know it would cease to exist at the hands of Melkor and his dark creations. Read as we follow her Story & Siblings Fem!HP/AlbD
1. Prologue

**Full Summary: HP-PS/WOT/IC/Tolkien Books: Luthien had a twin sister... however, seconds after birth, she was taken from them to be merged with stillborn babe Persephone Morgaine Potter by Mandos at the behest of Eru Iluvatar. Because if that hadn't of happened Arda as we know it would cease to exist at the hands of Melkor and his dark creations. Read as we follow her Story & Life. Persi/Eragon I!Pairing  
**

Reborn on July 31, 1973 as Persephone Astraea Selene Morgaine Potter, daughter of then Heir-Apparent James Charlus Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter(Flamel) and Lily Jenna-Rose Potter nee Evans- Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Revered House of le Fay. While Persi lived care-free for a several year, and even gained a baby sister when she was 6, before everything went down-hill; a prophecy is made on October 31, 1980:

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and she must die at the hand of kin for the world cannot live while two Dark Lords roam free... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

A few months later James and Lily watched as James' grandparents- Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel were entertaining Persi and her sister, an owl arrived from an unexpected person; her mother's friend- Severus Snape asking to speak to them. Her Parents debated the pros and cons of this meeting knowing the man was publicly a confirmed Death Eater yet unknown to everyone but them and Severus: he was a spy for the Potter Family and so knowing that he wouldn't risk his cover unless necessary, they agreed. Severus warns them that Voldemort has decided that Persi Potter fits the Prophecy and has marked the Potters for death and that Snape pled to Voldemort to spare Lily. James looked hurt but after being reminded that everyone believes they still hate each other James settles down. They all agreed that it would be a good idea for Snape to act like he is truly and utterly desperate to protect Lily by warning Dumbledore that Voldemort is planning an attack on the family and begs Dumbledore to keep Lily safe in return for his loyalty. The Potters were about to go into hiding at Godric's Hollow when Persi reveals her own plan of how to hide from Voldemort by taking a pint of blood from both her parents and made unconscious blood clones of them. After Persi shifted her physical to three months old, she asks her grandpa Nick to cast a customized Fidelius charm on the family with Grandma Nell as the secret keeper. and so to all but a handful of people, the young Potter couple only has one daughter and a prodigious one at that.

~~~Prologue/Story Background~~~

You know how history went and about the courageous acts of Beren and Luthien… what you don't know is the story and life of her older sister- Valaina Silmariën. Not much is known about her until the year 1000 of the Third Age of the Sun with the five Istarì. Due to the fact that, on the night of her birth- Valaina disappeared, she was taken by Mandos and Nienna at the behest of Eru Iluvatar: transported to a neighboring galaxy on a world called Terra. They merged her Fëa and Hröa with that of the stillborn babe Persephone Morgaine Potter whom was to be born that night a second before the birth of a new day and month. They place three locks on the babe's vast magical reserves leaving but a small river behind what was once a vast ocean for immediate use. The keys to unlock her magic as well as a way to return to Arda were placed by Mandos into three Magical Artifacts which he gave to three brothers almost 500 years into the past. Because of the merging, Persi awoke the two rare and valuable abilities of both of her Parents bloodlines; from her father she gained the full spectrum of Shapeshifting and from her mother's father's family she became a Parcel-mouth. Due to that and her Elven/Maiar Physiology, her body had became similar what the Super Soldier Serum did to her past life's former love-interest- Steven Grant Rogers.

Persephone Morgaine Potter was the firstborn child of James Charlus Potter-Flamel and Lillian Prudence Potter née Evans-Halliwell; born on July 31, 1973 about a year after James and Lily got married at thirteen due to an old marriage contract between the Warren family and House Potter-Flamel

A month after the birth of their daughter on September 1, 1974 – James and Lily returned for their third year while leaving Persi in the care of James' Parents and Grandparents. One thing should be noted about his grandparents is that they are Nicolas Flamel and Perenelle Flamel née Potter- parents of Charlus Potter. While only three people knew who they were- Albus, Charlus, and Charlus' wife- Dorea Black; the rest of the world knew them as Fleamont and Euphemia Potter.

For almost five and a half years, the young family enjoyed the time they shared with little Persi developing faster than her peers, in fact by her fourth birthday, Persi could fluently speak, read, and write in twelve languages. It was about one month after Lily's nineteenth birthday that they found out Lily was once again pregnant- eight months later they welcomed Willow Danielle Potter into the world on September 19, 1979. A little over a year and a month later in the evening, a foretelling was made in front of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore by Sybil Trelawney during her interview for the Divination position.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and she must die at the hand of kin for the world_ _shall end without that selfless act_ _... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ "

Unfortunately the headmaster was not the only one to hear it, but thankfully the spy only heard the first two lines as the barkeep caught them before they could hear all of it…

However, due to the war, Albus knew of only two candidates that were born at the end of July in the last ten years whose parents defied Voldemort three-times; the Potter's and the Longbottom's. And of those two, only one stood out, Persephone Potter was known throughout the Wizard World as the young female version of Albus Dumbledore. Because of that tiny revelation, Albus immediately hired Sybil then sent Fawkes to the two young families with instructions to meet him within the hour at his Cottage in Godric's Hollow…

{One Year Later}

~~~October 31, 1981: Terra, Milkyway Galaxy~~~

~Godric's Hollow, West Country, England, Great Britain~

The night wet and windy, two children dressed as pumpkins waddling across the square, and the shop windows covered in paper spiders, all the tawdry Muggle trappings of a world in which they did not believe… And he was gliding along, that sense of purpose and power and rightness in him that he always knew on these occasions… Not anger… that was for weaker souls than he… but triumph, yes… He had waited for this, he had hoped for it…

"Nice costume, mister!"

He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his painted face: Then the child turned and ran away… Beneath the robe he fingered the handle of his wand… One simple movement and the child would never reach his mother… but unnecessary, quite unnecessary…

And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet… And he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and stared over it…

They had not drawn the curtains; he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired toddler girl with what looked to be natural silver highlights- dressed in a blue nightgown/onesie with bronze stars. The child was giggling and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in her small fist…

A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he could not hear, her long dark-red hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the daughter and handed her to the mother. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning…

The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open.

He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wand…

"Lily, take Persi and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

Hold him off, without a wand in his hand!… He laughed before casting the curse…

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glare like lightning rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut…

He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but as long as she was sensible, she, at least, had nothing to fear… He climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in… She had no wand upon her either… How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for moments…

He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand… and there she stood, the child in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her daughter into the crib behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding the girl from sight she hoped to be chosen instead…

"Not Persi, not Persi, please not Persi!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now."

"Not Persi, please no, take me, kill me instead —"

"This is my last warning —"

"Not Persi! Please… have mercy… have mercy… Not Persi! Not Persi! Please — I'll do anything —"

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all…

The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The child had not cried all this time: She stood, clutching the side of her crib, and she looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was her father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and her mother would pop up any moment, laughing —

He pointed the wand very carefully into the girl's face: He wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger. The child began to cry: It had seen that he was not James. He did not like it crying, he had never been able to stomach the small ones whining in the orphanage —

"Avada Kedavra!"

And then he broke: He was nothing, nothing but pain and terror, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the child was trapped and screaming, but far away… far away…

* * *

After her parent's 'death' and due to Voldemort's defeat, Albus decide to follow the wishes of his godson and godaughter-in-law and sent her to his Friend- Arcturus Blackto raise and train her the best he can, by magically adopting her with her alias being Astraea Elladora Black.


	2. Prologue - part 2 - Rebirth and Renewal

" _As the Wheel of Time turns, places wear many names. Men wear many names, many faces. Different faces, but always the same man. Yet no one knows the Great Pattern the Wheel weaves, or even the Pattern of an Age. We can only watch, and study, and hope._ "  
― **Robert Jordan** , **The Eye of the World**

A/N: Initial Crossovers will be The Sorcerer's Apprentice (Mentioned and Abilities Only), Harry Potter, Inheritance Cycle, Lord of the Rings, Charmed, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

A/N 2: Dragon Fact: Unknown to all but the Most Ancient Dragons; once a dragon- bonded or not reaches it 2nd millennium after its hatching was granted the ability to shape-shift with two major forms.

One was called a Fire Drake; Think of the Fire Lizard's from Dragoriders of Pern but with the hard scales and capabilities of their natural form.

And the other was of their forefathers true forms… the Grey Folk.

They also found out that contrary tn what the old Dragon-Riders thought, the bond was in reality very slowly turning the riders into a hybrid species crossed between the Elves and the Grey Folk; the Grey Folk DNA is what deepens the riders connection to Magic. And why the Elder's were at first reluctant to agree to the Blood-Oath.

Valaina Silmarien/Persi Potter-Flamel- Portrayed by: Jennifer Lawrence

Prologue 2: Rebirth and Renewal

~~~June 18, 1996: Terra, Milkyway Galaxy~~~

Everything was happening just like her Premonition showed, no matter how much it hurt her that her baby sister and young friends had to endure this trial…

Persi watched Sirius duck under his cousin's expelliarmus and then taunted Bellatrix with a yell of: 'Come on, you can do better than that!'

It was time to intervene – she then used a spell that she had known in on of her past lives, and spent the last several month relearning, to quickly switch places with the unsuspecting Sirius.

Sirius was having the time of his life, after quickly ducking under one of Bellatrix's spells as he was laughing at her.

With a mischievous smile, he decided to taunt her, "Come on, you can do better than that!"

His voice echoing around the cavernous room with the laughter having not quite died from his face when he noticed a change in his surroundings and the fact he was holding Neville Longbottom. It was then that he saw his goddaughter, standing where he had been dueling with her arms spread wide, just as the second jet of light hit her squarely on the chest.

Sirius' eyes widened in shock as he released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, bringing his wand to bear, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too; what he didn't notice was the look of pride and satisfaction on the Professor's face that looked entirely out of character.

It seemed to take Persi an age to fall. Her body curved in a graceful arc as she sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch, however unknown to Order and the Death Eaters, a killing curse hit both the veil and the Girl-Who-Lived.

And Sirius saw the look of peace and satisfaction on his goddaughter's beautiful face of ageless wisdom as she fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.

Sirius heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing — Persi had only just fallen through the archway, she would reappear from the other side any second…

But Persi did not reappear.

"Persi!" Sirius yelled, "Persi!"

He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps, still not in shape as he once was. Persi must be just behind the curtain, he, Sirius, would pull her back out again.…

But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Sirius around the chest, holding him back.

"There's nothing you can do, Sirius —"

"Get her, save her, she's only just gone through!"

"It's too late, Sirius —"

"We can still reach her —"

Sirius struggled hard and viciously but Lupin, using his werewolf derived strength, would not let go.

"Sirius, calm down but act like your still struggling, think for a moment… if Persi had died then why is Albus and Morgaine still calm and collected?"

Upon processing that, Sirius observes the headmaster from his peripheral vision… Only to see the wife of the man his goddaughter saw as her grandfather calmly finish up her current duel and attack Bellatrix with such precision and accuracy that the old woman looked to be de-aging by the second. The question Sirius had now was… where did Persephone go?

~~~Late Autumn 1600 SA; In the Spine- Alagaësia, Arda – Scorpio Galaxy~~~

A month after landing, Eragon having left the landing-site tasked to scout across the mountains, after settling down for the night only for a bright flash to happen a split-second before a muscular body fall on him. Immediately shaking out of his stupor and rolled the body off of him while taking note that it was still injured but still alive and a female human by the looks of her. After noting her injuries, he placed his right hand on her robes at the top of her left breast and sent his magic out the find the extent of her injuries. It was with that feedback that Eragon, learned the girl was in fact not human but a child of an elf and a maia, whose injuries were superficial but if untreated could be fatal.


End file.
